Gentle and Cold
by mays cane
Summary: Amu Hinamori started to be an assistant of the gentle Tsukiyomi Ikuto. But soon she met the cold Ikuto, how can that be?  The thing that she didin't know would change her life. Sorry no good for summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Gentle and Cold**

**Hi, wow! my story was posted! "O_O" (silly dancing)  
><strong>

**This is my first fanfic, so please be kind to me. I just thought a story then I started to write it, I got the idea from the book which I had read. there must be a lot of mistake in my grammar, so I need your opinion...**

**Well, is it too formal? Bear with it anyway!Haha... this story will be lemon in the next few chapter... **

**_Smack! The readers don't need your blabber! Back off, now!_  
><strong>

**Okay... Please read it...**

**-MaysCane-  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

**-Two Different People-**

"Good morning, sir!" an old woman with green eyes bowed as a blue haired man came out of the lift. He nodded and went to his room. He sighed as he saw a huge of paper that he must be sign. As a CEO of Easter Company, he must dealing with a lot of music job. His secretary was no longer could do much for him, because she was already old. She would retire a week later. He just asked to recruit a new assistant.

"Sir, the new secretary had come. Would you want to see her?" said a voice from the telephone.

"No, you can handle her by yourself. Just tell her what she must do," he hung off his telephone and did the paper. He rubbed his indigo eyes and began to work.

Outside of his room, a pink haired girl stood in front of the secretary. She wondered why CEO's secretary of a big company record was an old woman. It must be hard for an old woman to do her job.

"Well, Ms. Hinamori, I'm Kokoro Tsugami. Mr Tsukiyomi can't see you now, he was busy, I will tell you what you must do. First, every morning you must…" Amu Hinamori paid attention to what Kokoro said. That day she looked round the building, met a lot of workers, but she didn't meet the CEO himself. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, as Kokoro said was hard to meet. He seldom showing off, but sometimes he did secret inspection to check his workers.

"Oh, this is the end time of work. Follow me, you must greet Mr. Tsukiyomi" Kokoro said to Amu and headed to Ikuto's room. "Good afternoon, sir. I brought your new secretary, Ms. Hinamori Amu." Amu Hinamori came in to his room and saw a young man who has navy blue haired man. His indigo eyes locked her honey colored eyes.

'God, is this really the CEO?' Amu blushed slightly and bowed to him. "Good Afternoon, sir! I am Amu Hinamori." Ikuto smile slightly and look at his new secretary slowly. Amu's blushed darker, as his new boss looked at her. Kokoro has gone, as Amu came in.

"Ms. Hinamori, is it ok if I just call you Amu? I don't like to call my secretary formally. And you can call me by my name," 'Her hair has strange color, but she look cute too. In her application, it said that she is 21 years old. How young…' he thought.

"Yes, Ikuto-sama."

"I hope you will work hard. I'm looking forward of you" he said as he shook her hand. Amu felt jolt on her body as they shook hands and her cheek burned up.

"Thank you, Ikuto-sama." She went out of the room, didn't aware that Ikuto was gazing her body. Along her way to her flat, she just thought about how lucky she is, her boss was really handsome and kind. That night she went to a small store nearby her flat. She was humming soft song while she walked across a dark alley. Suddenly, she heard someone's growled in pain.

"This is what you will get when you betrayed me. Tell your boss to not do anything again. Or the next time I will crush your company to the ashes." The voice was soft but in sharp tone.

Amu saw a middle-aged man who stabbed on his stomach. He was laid in the road and surrender by some people who wear black suit. And apart of them, there was a young man who has a cruel smirk on his face. Amu couldn't see his face clearly, but she felt she knew that voice. Her assessment proved true, when he step to the below of street lamp and revealed his face. _'Ikuto-sama'_ she thought. She was surprised, it was impossible that the man in front of her was her boss. She must be wrong. She ran away and left what she had seen.

The young man who wore a dark suit heard a footstep and ran to the corner. But he found nothing. "What's wrong Tsukiyomi-sama?" one of his men surprised at his sudden action.

"No, I just think I heard someone running. Maybe I was wrong," he then gestured his man to left the middle-aged man. In the car, Ikuto looked out the street and thought about the person he saw on the street before. 'I think I have seen that pink haired girl somewhere…'

In other place, a pink haired woman sat on her bed. She wore blue tank top and a short. She thought about what she had thought. She was certain that the man was her boss, but his action didn't suit with his gentle behavior in the office. She decided that she just saw the wrong guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**-The weird Things-**

Amu came to the office and met Kokoro who was standing in front of her former desk.

"Good morning, Hinamori-san. Are you ready for your first day?" Kokoro asked as she gestured to the desk.

"Yes, Kokoro-san. Thank you for your guide yesterday," Amu said enthusiastic. She bowed as Kokoro left the office. She just finished her desk when Ikuto came out of the lift. She bowed down when she saw him. But Amu felt that there was something wrong with him. He was the same person, that's right. But something in the way he walk, the way his face seemed cold made her remembered about the person she met the day before. Amu shook her head slowly. Try to wash her memories.

"Good morning, Ikuto-sama," she said cheerfully. Ikuto seemed surprised to see Amu there. He stared at her intently, he seemed like trying remembered her.

"Who are you?" he asked sharply. Amu felt surprised to his words.

'What happen to him?' she asked herself. She was confused because of his boss ask. "I am your new secretary, Hinamori Amu. We have met yesterday," Amu tried to explain. But his face seemed more confuse, he didn't say a word. Just kept stare at her. "Do you forget about me?"

Ikuto didn't answer. "Where is Kokoro then? Why didn't she tell me about this?" he turned around as he search for his former secretary. Amu didn't know what happen. She felt confuse.

'Am I really in the right place? Is this really Ikuto-sama? O, I am really confused now. What happen anyway?' she asked herself. She didn't say a word.

Fortunately, the lift opened just to reveal Kokoro. She seemed apologize to interrupt them. "Good morning, Ikuto-sama. Sorry to interrupt you, but I forgot to take my things in the desk." She came to the two people who just stared at her, dumfounded. "Is there something wrong?" kokoro asked as she felt the tense between the two.

"Kokoro, who is this girl?" Ikuto asked the old woman. His eyes seemed cold. Amu noticed this after she was out of his stared. His jaw clenched. His color eyes became darker that the day she met before. She also noticed that this Ikuto's body seemed tense and rigid, as he faced a prey.

But, Amu didn't see Kokoro's face. Kokoro seemed surprised at the moment, but she nodded slightly before she gave her bright smile. "Oh, Ikuto-sama. Do you forget about her? She is your new secretary. You know, I just too old to handle your business. You have met her yesterday. Her name is Hinamori Amu. I can say that she is compatible woman."

Amu didn't know why Kokoro must tell him about her. They just met yesterday right. Did he just have a short memory?

Just want to let it through, Amu bowed once again to him and introduced herself. Ikuto just nodded this time. They shook hand. Amu noticed that this Ikuto squeezed her hand harder than before. After that, Ikuto went to her office and shut his door. This time, Amu stared intently to the old woman.

"Will you tell me what happen? Why Ikuto-sama doesn't recognize me?" she asked slowly and stared deeply to Kokoro. But Kokoro didn't stared back. She didn't want to saw her eyes. She kept search for her forgettable things. "Kokoro-san, why do you ignore me?"

"I can…" Kokoro replied slowly. "I can't tell you anything." Her eyes met Amu's eyes. "I can't tell you because I didn't know about that too."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember this, sometimes Ikuto-sama will look like the strange person. The cold one. But sometimes he will be gentle. I don't know about it. I ever ask him about his behavior, but he just said…" she stopped, she gripped her hands tightly. "He asked me back what I mean."

Amu couldn't say a word. She just too confused. Her minds rolling like a jet coster, she felt like got a headache. She was going to work for a strange person. "does he has any sibling? Maybe they're different persons."

"Maybe, I don't know either. Ikuto-sama is closed one. He has a lot of secret. Even this company, no one ever knew how could he built this company in such a young age. Just remember this. Don't ever you make him angry, especially the cold one. If he become different, don't say a word, okay?" she smiled calmly. "Just face it. Ikuto-sama is a good person after all." she turned to leave. Leaving Amu with her worried.

Amu sat on the chair without doing anything. She was too scared tosaw her boss through the glass window. Amu couldn't stop her mind to think of the man she saw before. In the same place she met the gentle and the cold Ikuto. Amu couldn't wondered what will happen to her day for the next day. _'He has a lot of secret'_ Yes, that's what Kokoro said. Ikuto has a secret, indeed. But somehow Amu determined to know all of his secret. Maybe, this was just the beginning of her adventures.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**-The String is There-**

**Hello! I made it a bit longer with the shorter time. Wohooo!**

'_**Smack!'**_

_**Stop that! You still slow like a snail compare to the other author, you know!**_

**I..I know. But at least I try to do it as fast as I can… sniff…sniff..**

_**Well, just start the story already!**_

**Sniff…sniff….**

_**Ah, she is lame. Well, Mays cane don't own any character of Shugo Chara, though she hope that happen**_

**Hope you like this one… sniff…sniff..**

Amu couldn't think anything else beside Ikuto. She kept remembering about what Kokoro's said about his boss. He had a lot of secret. But what's that? Why Ikuto could be so strange, not just different but really become the opposite person. Are there 2 people actually? But, if that was true why nobody knew about that.

Amu stared blankly at the ceiling of the office. _'__Ikuto-sama… who are you actually?'_ she thought as she released a sigh. Then she glanced at the glass wall. Amu and Ikuto's room were limited by a glass wall. From Amu's room, she couldn't see through the glass wall. While, from Ikuto's, he could see clearly through the glass wall. It made Amu couldn't see him, while Ikuto could stare at her without her knowing.

But there was a translucent window-sized next to her desk. She could keep her eyes to her boss by that window. She saw Ikuto was doing his documents. He read the papers seriously, sometimes his eyebrows crinkled. Occasionally, he ruffled his blue hair. He leaned to the chair and let a deep sigh. His eyes closed.

Amu blushed as she remembered when Ikuto stared at her. His eyes color was darker that the Ikuto whom she met yesterday. Somehow it made him look more attractive. He stared at her sharply and it made her heart beat faster. She remembered the way Ikuto's body towered over her when they stood close enough. She let out her thought and back to stare at her boss. His face was tense and rigid even he had his eyes closed.

Suddenly, Ikuto opened his eyes and threw his sight to his surrounding. Somehow, his eyes met hers. She quickly averted her eyes and pretended to busy with the documents that had been ignored. Her cheeks flushed and her heart beat really fast. She wondered whether Ikuto still kept stare at her.

Ikuto stared at his new secretary. He relieved that there was the glass wall which made her didn't know about his action. He was thinking about this girl. He felt a strange reaction inside of him when their eyes met before. It felt like a strange attraction built. But, maybe that was just his imagine. He shook his head slowly as if he could release her from his mind.

He remembered about what she said before. They had met the day before, but why he couldn't remember it? _'Maybe...'_ he shut himself, he didn't want to remember _him_. He rose from his chair and walked to the door. Somehow, he wanted to know more about this Amu. But he didn't know what reason he had to talk to her. He glanced at the documents above his desk. He smirked.

Amu heard the door cracked and turned her attention to his boss. She rose and bowed slightly. She didn't know why, but she felt like she couldn't stare straight to his boss' eyes.

"Amu, please send this to Mr Yakasama from the distribution department. And tell him to meet me in my office." He said that while handing the document to her. Occasionaly, their hand got touched. Amu pulled away her hand hurriedly.

"Yes, i will do that, sir!" Amu bowed slightly and then walked passed him hurriedly. Her face blushed about that sudden touch. Fortunately, his boss didn't see that.

"Ah, Amu!" his voice made her turned to him. "I need you in my office after you have finished your assignment."

"Alright, sir!" she nodded and went to the lift hurriedly. She kept thinking herself why she was easy to blush whenever he was close to her. She never blushed as often as she did today. She remembered when he stared right into her eyes. His eyes like made a power. When he stared at her eyes she felt like he saw into her soul. His voice made her heart beat so fast. That's sound silly but that was what she felt.

After she had done his order, she was hesitant to come to his boss. Somehow she felt insecure to be close to him. Something in him made him looked mysterious, yet dangerous.

Ikuto stared at the girl in front of his office. He could see her without her knowing. He saw her hesitant to come. Ikuto couldn't keep his thought out of his secretary. This girl was beautiful, that's true. She had a nice body with that unique pink hair. But that was not the main reason why he had an interesting in her. She was smart and he felt that was dangerous. He remembered the way this girl stared straight at him. She seemed try to search something on him. He didn't know what was that. But he had a guess that this girl still anxious about him.

"Come in!" he said when he finally heard the knocked. He saw that Amu came in hesitantly. And he turned his attention back to the document in front f him.

"Do you need something, sir?" she asked politely.

"Have you done your task?" he asked without turned his gaze to her.

"Yes, I have delivered the document to Mr. Yakasama and he said that he will meet you in a minute." She saw that he finally looked at her. Their eyes met. "Your eyes is darker than yesterday. And your voice has strange accent. You looked like a different person."

She saw that his body became rigid and his jaw clenched. She then realized that she had said her thought out loud without realizing it.

He rose from his chair and walked to the glass wall that gave him the scenery of the city below him. Amu didn't know what to say, she hope that she could draw back her words.

"You may leave now!" his voice sound cold. He said that with his body still faced the glass wall.

'I..I am sorry, sir. I don't mean to say that I just wondered why are you become really the different person. I just..." she tried to explain. She tried to approach him.

"Leave, now!" Ikuto shouted and his face turned to her. It made her stop.

Amu went out of his room hurriedly. This Ikuto scared her. Amu was unconsciously said her thought out loud, she didn't mean it. _'Why did he really angry? Is there really a secret within him that he kept himself?'_ Amu had tried to ignore it, but she couldn't. She didn't know why, but something in him made her wanted to do something for him. She had made a decision, she would found out what his secret was. She had to do that. She _needed_ to do that.

Ikuto stared at the scenery in front of him. Her words kept played in his head. _'Why are you different? You are not like the person I met yesterday. Who are you?'_ He clenched his fist unconsciously. This girl was smart. He knew that, but something in her made him wanted to know her more. _'I couldn't do that. I must avoid her, or else she would know who I am' _He had decided it. Even there was a tiny voice from his heart that rejected that decision. He couldn't take the risk. He had to avoid her. He _needed_ that.

**Please Review!**

**-Mays Cane-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**-First Kiss-**

**So…sorry for not update in a long time. I had a week of test and couldn't write for this story.**

_**Well, no one wait for your story anyway…**_

**Meanie! I tried hard to write this… I even make it longer this time**

_**Yeah, yeah! Just start the story anyway…**_

**I don't own Shugo Chara character. Hmm.. it is strange that she not smack me this time, hehe…**

_**-Smack!-**_

"Ikuto-san, you have a meeting this afternoon with president of Deston group. And here are the documents that you asked me to bring," Amu asked while hands out the paper. Ikuto nodded and read the documents slightly, he signed the paper.

"Thank you. Give this to Mr. Shinji and arrange my appointment with Ms. Shino on the lunch time," Ikuto said while handing out the documents back.

"Do you need anything else, sir?"

"No, you can go now," he said without looked at her.

Amu went out of his room and closed the door behind her. She sighed with disappointed. For over that week his boss had became cold to her. He looked like avoid her. She didn't know what was she had done that made him avoid her. What she is thinking? That is good that he didn't stare at her anymore right? She thought herself. But, somehow she didn't relieved at all. She had determined to know more about Ikuto, but with this condition it seemed like it would hard to do. She also felt disappointed to being ignored. She didn't know why but she thought that being stared by him was better than being ignored.

Ikuto let out a soft sighed passed his lips. He laid his sight to his secretary through the glass door. For along that week he had tried to make a distance to her. He kept as little as possible to not talk to her. He didn't look at her when he talk to her and not let her come to his room often.

It was hard to do, but he should. Unless she would know something that he had hide for along his life. He stared at her, knowing she wouldn't know about it. Her hand rub her pink hair softly, her eyes looked right to the monitor. He saw her plum lips move to say something, he wanted to know what she said. He didn't know what was in that girl that made her looked special, he couldn't really avoid her even he had determined to do it. No one ever disturb his coldness, but this girl could do that. His jaw clenched and he must try so hard to focus back to his work instead to his secretary.

Amu walked home that night with hands full of plastic bag. She had went to the groceries before she went to home. She walked through the alley when suddenly she heard a whir of engine went away. She looked at the dark alley on the right side and saw a man laid in the corner. She gasped surprised and ran to the man. She turned around the man and let a soft scream passed her lips. That was Ikuto, her boss was laid and bleeding on his shoulder.

"Ikuto-san, what happen to you? Ikuto-san…" she said while poking his cheek. She heard Ikuto growled in pain and opened his eyes.

"Amu?" he asked confuse. He tried to rise and grunted in pain.

"You shouldn't move so fast. Just slowly, I will help you," Amu said, helped him to stand. "Why are you bleeding? No, don't answer it," she said when she saw that he frowned. She led him to her flat that not far away from there.

When they had come in to her house, she made him lay on the sofa. She took first aid and some water to wash his wound. She unbuttoned his shirt, ignored her cheek that became red with shame. She never unbuttoned a man before, but she told herself to do that in order to help him.

Ikuto opened his eyes to see Amu who tried to unbuttoned him. Her cheek flushed darker when their eyes met. He stared right into her eyes. He helped her to take down his shirt. Her warm-fingers touch his wound softly and her face full of concerned. Ikuto held his grunted, wanted to feel her warm fingers on his cold skin last longer. Amu washed his wound with a small wet-towel and began to bandage his wound.

"Ikuto-san, please rise your body a little. I wanna bandage it," Amu asked him. He did as she told, but it made his body came closer to hers. She could smell masculine scent through him, her heart beat faster than before. She tried to focus to her work, but feeling his body so close to her made her work slower. And it made their body stayed in the same position in longer time.

Ikuto was silent along that time. Her scent, strawberry and a little of honey make him felt mad of wanting her. With their position so close, her fingers brushed along her skin, he almost couldn't hold himself from pinning her to the sofa and took her right there. But he kept telling himself that he must avoid him.

Once Amu finished to bandage him, she tried to rise hurriedly. But a hand held her wrist and made her back to sit. "Ikuto-san… w-what are you doing?" she asked stuttered.

Ikuto didn't say a word. He had tried to stay away from her for along that week. He had enough patience not to touch her, look at her, feel her. This time feeling her touch him and staying close to him made him couldn't hold himself anymore. He crushed his lips to hers and felt her body stiffened against his. He ran his tongue along her lips, teased her to part it. She opened her lips unconsciously and molded into the kiss. He licked her tongue try to make her tongue move with him. Their tongue danced sensuously, Amu let a soft moan passed her lips. His hand held her face rough and the other one held her waist to draw her closer. He tried hard to kept his hand not to touch any part of her body that could make him took her right there. Amu didn't know what to do, she just let her hands on his shoulder. Ignoring the will to care his hair, feeling it smoothness and pushing his head closer. They kissed for a long time. No one care about anything else, they were sank into the kiss.

Slowly, Ikuto regained his mind and let the kiss over. He cursed and let his hand fell from her body. Amu was shocked at the sudden action, she tried to regained her breath. She saw that his breath was uneven and his eyes glared at her. She felt ashamed that she was taken by the kiss. He rose hurriedly and took his shirt. He dashed out of her flat with the door slammed shut behind him. Amu still confused at their kiss, she couldn't move for a while. She touch her lips remembered the way his tongue dance in her mouth. She felt her cheek blushed again, her body felt hot from their kiss.

The following day, Amu came to the office and seat on her desk. She saw that her boss not come yet. She couldn't help herself from remembering their kiss. _'Why did he kiss me?'_ she thought herself. She wondered how can she face her boss when they meet? Her thought was disturb by the sound of lift open. She saw Ikuto went out of the lift and walked to her. She bowed her head hurriedly and blushed when she face him.

"Morning, Amu-san! I see that you came early for your first day," Ikuto smiled at her. His smiled was gentle and caring.

Amu saw that smile, she was surprised at his greeting. That smile was not the one he usually did to her. Somehow, she remembered that that smile was the smile that he gave her on the first time she met him. _'This was gentle Ikuto'_ she noted herself. _'Why did he say that this was my first day?'_ she asked herself.

His smile turned into confuse when he saw her face stared at him. "Is that something wrong, Amu-san?" he stared at himself try to search for a mistake in him.

"N-no… I just… Why do you say that this was my first day? I have work for a week, right?" she asked him. She was dazed at the different way of act in Ikuto. The Ikuto she met before was rough and cold. This Ikuto was gentle and caring. The cold Ikuto never smile, just smirked at her.

Ikuto opened his mouth to ask back about what she was saying, when the sound of the lift stopped him. A beautiful woman went out of the lift and ran to Ikuto. That woman was beautiful with his long-blonde hair. She wore black skirt and red tank top which covered by a black jacket. The woman hugged Ikuto tightly and kissed him on the lips. That made Amu gasped and held her breath.

Once, the blonde let her lips released him, she smiled at him. "Ikuto… I miss you so much. I come here right when I back to this town," she said.

Amu saw that Ikuto didn't object about what that woman did to him. Amu felt a slight pain in her heart but tried to ignore it. She waited for the couple to notice her.

"Ah, Amu… sorry for that," Ikuto said when he aware of Amu again, he smiled apologize. "Utau, this is Amu-san, my secretary. Amu this is Utau, my girlfriend…" he introduced them.

That words made Amu shocked. _'What did he said? That woman was Ikuto's girlfriend? Then what was the meaning of their kiss last night?'_


End file.
